A Spooky Barbie Story with The Haunted Mansion
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: My seven-year-old sister wanted, as always, a spooky Barbie story, this time with The Haunted Mansion ride. We took turns saying a sentence.


**A Spooky Barbie Story with The Haunted Mansion**

**By: Trisha and 1000th Ghost**

**Bolded: Trisha**

Not bolded: 1000th Ghost

**Once upon a time, Barbie, Ken, Skipper, Stacie, Chelsea, Kelly, and Krissy decided to go to Disneyworld.**

They decided to go to The Haunted Mansion.

**And Stacie was like, "Wait, isn't that inappropriate for Kelly?"**

And Kelly said, "No, I want to go on The Haunted Mansion, I want to go on The Haunted Mansion!"

**And Barbie said, "Okay, fine."**

So they waited in the line and went into the Mansion.

**There were stretching portraits, and Kelly was scared.**

Then the lights went out, and thunder crashed, and they saw a skeleton hanging from the rafters.

**Kelly fainted.**

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely," said Master Gracey, "the real chills come later," and Kelly said, "Screw you, you already scared me, you jerk!

**"I don't want to be here, I'm gonna leave right now!"**

"You can't, this chamber has no windows and no doors," the ghost host said.

**Kelly was like, "Well, I came in, didn't I? So I'll just go out the same way."**

Master Gracey said, "I feel sorry for scaring you. We have so few visitors. May I show you around?"

**"And the other people in the stretching room too, right?"**

"No."

**"No way, I want them to come too, so if I die, they die!"**

"Oh, fine," he said.

**"No, I guess, it would be better if it was just me and my family," she said.**

So the ghost host took them into a corridor.

**Kelly said, "Where are we going to go?"**

"I'm going to take you to a grand party."

**"Oh, boy, I love parties because at my parties I always get presents and cake!"**

"Actually, it's a party for ghosts only, no mortals allowed, so I'm leaving you. I'll see you all a little later."

**"I'm a California girl, and I'll wear a bikini for you whenever you want if you let me go to that party, or I'll wear a bikini and mess you up!"**

"Um..." said Master Gracey.

**"I want to go to the party, let me go to the party!"**

"It's only for ghosts, if they see a mortal, they'll kill you!"

**"I don't care, I'll punch them so hard that they'll be dead again!"**

"You're annoying; I shouldn't have brought you!" the ghost host said, and he shoved her into the attic.

**Barbie said, "You can't lock my little sister in there all alone, what if she gets hurt?" and Master Gracey said, "There're only seven ghosts in there and only one that would want to hurt her."**

"Are you crazy? You locked my sister in a room with a ghost who wants to hurt her?"

**"Well, she tries to hurt everyone. She's insane and pushes every person who passes in front of her out a window."**

"Then we have to save her!" said Barbie.

**"I'm not going in there," said the ghost host, "she wants to hurt me."**

"Why does she want to hurt you?"

**"Well, she's a bride. Part of her wedding dress is caught in the trunk where she suffocated, so she can't move very far, but she can stretch out her arms, and she pushes everyone out the window because she thinks they're me."**

"Wait, wait, wait, she's a bride? Is she _your _bride?"

**"Yes," said Master Gracey.**

"And you won't even go in and see her? You jerk! Well, as Barbie, the supreme authority on all things romantic, I'm going to get you two back together," and the ghost host replied, "I haven't seen her in so long; I don't know what to say."

**"You can rehearse it with me," said Barbie. "Now, pretend I'm her. What would you say?"**

"Hi, don't kill me."

**"Don't say that - don't remind her to kill you!"**

"Emily, I know we haven't seen each other in such a long time, but I'm still madly in love with you."

**"Now say it with more emotion and love behind it."**

The ghost host got to one knee and said, "Emily, I love you. Will you marry me?"

**"Okay, let's go do it for real and save my sister!"**

They went in the attic and saw the ghost bride about to push Kelly out the window!

**Master Gracey said, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"**

Emily slowly turned her head to them.

**Then she said, "Oh! Company."**

Barbie quickly ran and grabbed Kelly away while the ghost bride was distracted.

**Barbie said to Kelly, "Are you hurt? What did she do to you?"**

Kelly said, "She didn't do anything, but she _tried _to push me out the window. She must be _really _mad at someone!"

**Barbie said, "I'll tell you the whole story later; right now, we have to get out of here to the rest of our family!"**

As Barbie and Kelly were leaving, Barbie whispered to the ghost host, "Now's your chance, Romeo!"

**And Master Gracey said, "What, how, um, okay."**

He glided over and stood in front of Emily, but since he was invisible, she couldn't see him.

**He got on one knee and said, "Oh, Emily, I dearly love you. It's me, the ghost host."**

Emily said in a distant, insane voice, "The ghost host? Who's that?"

**"It's me, my love, Master Gracey!"**

She raised her hands to push him out the window!

**But he was on one knee, and he was too low, so she couldn't push him out.**

Instead, he grabbed onto the skirt of her bride gown and pulled her down to the floor.

**Emily said, "What is it that you want with me? Why are you here?"**

"I'm here because a very knowledgeable fashion doll showed me that I was cruel for ever leaving you. I want to remedy all of my mistakes because I love you with all my heart, and I want your heart to be broken no longer."

**The ghost bride said, "Oh, so now you're with a fashionable model doll?"**

"What, no!" the ghost host said, facepalming, "She's with some plastic-looking guy. I was just giving her and her family a tour of the Mansion.

**Emily, I know we haven't seen each other in such a long time, but I'm madly in love with you. Will you marry me?"**

"What about Leota?" Emily said with disdain.

**"I don't care about her anymore! You're my one true love! When I was dating her, I found out that she killed you. I want to kill her a million times, but my fist and arm would go through her!"**

"Hmm, well, I guess it was pretty stupid of me to want to kill you for so long then, huh?"

**"The point is, will you marry me again?"**

Emily giggled and blushed and said, "Oh, yes, of course, George, my love, I will marry you!"

**"Well, you don't have to buy a wedding dress!"**

"Oh, wait, I'm still stuck in this spot," said Emily.

**"Oh, don't worry, my love, I'll help you out."**

Master Gracey just reached down, opened the trunk, and got her dress out, and Emily said, "Oh, why didn't I think of that in seventy-something years?

**Anyway," Emily said, "well, what do you want to do? I guess we should get married. We never did before, you know, we just had a rehearsal. Do you remember?"**

"The day I lost you? How could I ever forget? But that is of no importance - now we have each other again!"

**"But I'm asking you, do we have to get married again?"**

"Yes, I am marrying you once and for all!"

**"Shall we do our marriage right here in the Mansion?"**

"There is no finer place to hold a wedding," the ghost host replied, "and we even have the foolish mortals to be the guests."

**"Well, my love, here's a thought that we can do: why don't we have our wedding in the graveyard?"**

One hour later, the Barbie family, 996 ghosts, the ghost bride, and the ghost host were assembled in the graveyard.

**So, then they got married and kissed romantically so much, and the audience applauded.**

Only Madame Leota failed to attend, but no one liked her anyway, and the next day, one of the hitchhiking ghosts dropped her in the swamp.

**So she drowned, and then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Bob the Builder came smashing out of nowhere and said, "I'm going to smash you with my hamburger!"**

**The End**


End file.
